


I Would Tear the Heaven's Apart For You

by Glitterthebutterslayer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Corruption, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angelic Lore, Biting, Bondage, Burning, Claws, Curly Hair Dan, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan is a Dusty boi, Demon Dust, Demon Sex, Fallen London, Fear of Discovery, Flying, Forgiveness, Frostbite, Going to Hell, Hair-pulling, Halo Kink, Hate Sex, Heaven & Hell, Holy Water, Horniness, Horns, LITERALLY, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Memory Loss, Military, Muscles, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Phil is marble, Pining, Power Bottom Dan Howell, Rapture, Scarification, Skin Sizzling, Slow Burn, Top Phil Lester, Transformation, Underdark, Weird Biology, horn pulling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterthebutterslayer/pseuds/Glitterthebutterslayer
Summary: The year is 20XXOnly those pure of heart have been 'Raptured' into the AfterLight to become LightDwelling beings.The rest have to fend of themselves on the Shattered Earth and risk becoming a meal for the Demonic Beasts that crawl through the cracks from the UnderDark.Phil Lester is an ArchAngel and loves his job of Demon Dispatch and Purification.He has no memories of his past life.So what happens when a doe-eyed Demonic Beast cries out to him and causes painful memories to resurface?Will he fall from Grace?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Phil Lester, Arch Angel.

The blaring trumpets of the wake up call blasted through Phil’s fluffy blanket fort. He groaned, no matter how many times he woke up to these trumpets, he doubted he'd ever actually get use to the tinny blasts resonating through his ear drums. Phil threw off his blankets with a huff and wandered sleepily over to his pedestal for morning count and glared at the golden trumpet. 

"I'm awake, goddamn it." He huffed as the room’s lights bloomed into life. 

"Phil, what have we discussed about cursing?" His supervisors nasally voice reprimanded him through the tinny trumpet as Phil rolled his eyes. 

"Never take the gods names in vain, blah blah blah. Listen Steve, this was meant to be an off day, what's going on?" Phil yawned, stepping off his pedestal and stretching his wings.   
Steve cleared his throat. "Another disgusting lump of sin is running rampant down on the living plain." He spat, and Phil could almost hear the sneer in his voice. Phil groaned in disgust, pulling his under armor over his head and sliding his large wings through the straps. 

"Another one? Goddamn, which hole do they keep crawling out of?" He sighed, slipping out of his sleep pants.   
"Goodness Phil, that's another curse for the tip jar." Steve taunted, clicking the audio link off and leaving Phil to armor up.   
Phil stepped into his golden chain mail, whining when it chafed against his battle bruises. 

"Too many bloody demons. Don't they know it's my day off? ." He grumbled, lacing his plate mail skirt around his waist and finally pulling his chest plate into place.   
He gave himself a once over in the shimmering mirror, almost blinding himself on the light flares bouncing off his shining gold armor. 

"Looking angelic Phil." He smiled, running his fingers through his dark hair in a futile attempt at avoiding the dreaded "halo hair".   
He retrieved his shining halo from the rack, placing it delicately behind his ears. The halo spun into life, growing to its full stunning width above his head. Phil was proud of his halos size, proudly displaying his purity, holiness and standing as a shining example to all new light beings. He gave it a playful twirl before leaving for the mess hall. 

Steve would be growing impatient.


	2. London Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London was where Phil was raptured. Why did it hurt so bad to go back?

"You would think the after light would have better food" a new light dweller complained to his friend through a mouthful of food as Phil wandered past them with his tray. He smiled at the simple complaint, people would complain about anything, even when they were one of the lucky ones   
"Phil, over here." Steve called from the supreme council table.   
Phil took his seat, sipping on his milk and honey and looking over the map on the table. 

"The disgusting sin beast has been spotted in downtown London and has been eating a lot of the human’s produce" Steve addressed the squadron of angels in front of him, pointing at the map of the Earth. "Obviously, the humans aren't pleased and since the UnderDark refuses to deal with their lumps, it's up to us." Steve sneered and rolled his eyes.   
Phil felt a tug at his heart. He was going back to London.   
London was where he remembered he raptured from and he could feel that he had a deep connection with the place. 

Though, anything before the rapture was foggy and Phil chose to ignore the painful twinge in his chest and buried his face into his sweet roll.   
"Anyway, Lester, Wallawitz and I will be the main capture squad, the rest of you are tasked with cornering the lump. Are we understood?" Steve said with a resounding slap on the table. Phil followed his team mates out of the lunch room, collecting his spear and wished the twisting in his gut would disappear.

~

The AfterLight was a sight to behold this early in morning. The sun light bouncing off of the gold domes of the residential quarter, the glowing blue pools of reflection and the shimmering silver clouds all made for an image worthy of a renaissance painting. Phil took in a breath and cherished his place. Some weren't as lucky as he was. Many were still stuck on the living plain, existing in a fractured world and some...well. Some were dragged into the UnderDark.   
Phil took to the air, relishing the wind underneath his wings and through his hair, joining his squadron as they broke through the cloud barrier, spinning and twirling gracefully towards the living plain. 

Phil lived for the feeling of flying, the feeling of his heart jumping into his throat with every dive, the wind rushing past his ears and the blood pumping through his powerful wings. It was a rush that nothing could ever compare too.   
The squadron landed, allowing the first response cherubs team to run ahead.   
"Goodness gracious, why does the living plain always smell like hot garbage?" Steve grumbled, waving the stench away with his wing.   
Phil shrugged, he honestly didn't mind the smell, it just smelt lived in. 

Humans had started to gather, drawn to the unnatural light the squadron emitted. They stared open mouthed, some dropping to their knees in prayer and some taking goddamn selfies. 

"You know that we can't be photographed?" Phil called out, shrugging. "We just look like light spots. Sorry guys."   
The humans whined, many still taking photographs as if it would change the result. Phil sighed, they were always so stubborn  
.   
"Sir! We've cornered the beast!" A young cherub lieutenant screeched overhead, zipping away to a secluded London alleyway.   
On arrival, the squadron was greeted by the Demonic Beast’s corrupted screeches. The cherubs zipped around the beast, avoiding its massive black dripping maw and claws, trapping it in their golden nets. Phil readied his staff, a holy ball of Pure Light charged at the tip. 

"On your word, Steve." Wallowitz mumbled, wincing at every screech the beast emitted.   
The beast thrashed in the sparkling gold net, screaming with every jolt of light the net sent through its dark corrupted flesh. Its beady black eyes met Phil's and a chill ran through his body.   
The beast looked like it was begging him for help.   
Phil tore his eyes away from the jet-black pools, making the beast scream and rear on its hind legs. 

"Now! In the Gods name, you are subdued!" Steve commanded, firing repeated shots, hitting the beast square in its black void of a belly.   
The beast cried, slumping weakly to the floor, whimpering in pain, allowing the cherubs to fully secure the beast for transport.  
Phil struggled to regain his thoughts, feeling Steve's rage filed Stare drilling into his head.   
"Lester, where's your head at?" Steve shouted pulling Phil out of his line. "You didn't even fire a shot. "   
Phil snapped back to reality, shaking the overcharged blast of purity off his staff. "I felt sorry for it. Apologies." Phil whispered, avoiding eye contact with his superior.   
Steve narrowed his eyes. "Sorry for that?" He spat, pointing at the whining sin cluster that was being lifted skyward.   
Phil nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He whispered; wincing as Steve flicked him on the forehead with his wing tip.   
"Get your head out of the clouds Lester, it’s us against them." Steve’s voice faded out as he took to the air, leaving Phil with his thoughts.


	3. Welcome to the AfterLife Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil watches the Demonic Beast get purified. 
> 
> It's his worst fears come to light. He knows this boy.

"Good evening folks." The overly peppy purifier greeted the audience of disheveled looking Angels and light beings.   
"Welcome to all of our new light beings, I can see a few new faces Helllo!!" She babbled, waving at an awkward light being, making them shine brighter in embarrassment.   
"My name is Susan and I am chief purifier as you can clearly see." Susan giggled proudly and gave her intimidatingly large halo a spin. 

Phil rolled his eyes. "You think she'll ever admit that the only reason her halo is so big is cause of all the excess purity rays." He whispered to Wallowitz.   
He snorted and shook his head. "Man, she'll never admit or believe she's mutated. Let her believe she's special." Wallowitz taunted in between snickers.   
Phil bit his lip to contain his giggle.

"Are you two Angels done? Goodness, what a terrible example you are setting!" Susan snapped, her halo spinning angrily behind her head. Phil and Wallowitz mumbled apologies, dissolving into muffled giggles. 

"Like I was saying. Today you are going to bear witness to a sin cluster being purified! Firsthand! Aren't you excited?" Susan basically squealed, cranking levers and pressing buttons aggressively whirring the purifier into life.   
A cage rose from the floor containing a distressed Demonic Beast, screaming and clawing at the shimmering walls of the cage.   
Phil's stomach dropped, instantly recognizing the beast as the one from this morning. It's glossy black eyes and horns unmistakable. Phil shrunk into his seat, hoping the beast wouldn't look at him. 

"Now, this terrible thing was once a human! Believe it or not, like us, the Nether summons like-minded humans to join their ranks. " Susan hummed, cranking more levers. The Purifiers lasers whirred and turned to face the beasts cage. The beast cried, its form shaking and pulsating in fear. Phil couldn't bear to look at its crumpled form. 

"Unfortunately for some, like this poor sod, the corruption is much too strong for them and they…well, corrupt! Resulting in this lump of sin here" Susan explained giddily, the lasers behind her whirring ever louder.   
"Now, we can't have these things running around you understand! And since the Nether never cleans up their mistakes, it's up to us to purify these beasties to the best of our ability and send them on home." Susan spoke louder over the machine and the beasts screams. 

"God, look at that thing, it's so scared. Never seen one so scared." Wallowitz whispered, drumming his fingers on the desk.   
Phil nodded weakly; the beasts cries were eating him up, his gut twisting into knots.   
"And now, we come to the best part of the show." Susan practically squealed. "Welcome to the afterlight baby!" She shouted, slamming the large blue button on the machine activating the blue glory beams from the lasers. 

The beast screamed brokenly, the lasers piercing the deep layers of darkness that covered its body. Phil bit the inside of his cheek, his stomach churning and his cheeks flushing with colour.   
Every part him wanted to help this beast, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why.   
The beasts form shrunk slowly into a humanoid shape, its screams twisting into a human like screech. It's limbs gradually formed, hair falling from its head once more, gracefully around its horns.   
The lasers ceased, Susan excitedly bouncing in her seat. 

"Now, as we can see, he is still in his original clothes that he was struck in, obviously more distressed." Susan rambled, pressing a few select buttons to handcuff the demon’s wrists. The demon boy hissed weakly, embarrassment flushing on his cheeks as the light beings giggled at his shabby t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He quickly covered the thick tears through the thighs of his pants, revealing his pale ghostly flesh. His soft cheeks flushed darker as some light beings pointed and giggled at his terrible posture. 

"This is a demon, remember what they look like. These are the opposite to us. Now, we don't kill demons, we never kill anything, but we don't "associate" with them." Susan explained, sneering at the demon boy I front of her. The demon boy averted his gaze, lowering his black eyes to the floor and picking at his golden claws.   
"You! Escort this one out, would you." She commanded, releasing the shimmering barrier around the demon’s cage.   
Phil’s heart leapt into his throat at the sight of the fresh-faced demon boy. 

He knew him.


	4. Phil, Meet Dan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Demon won't shut up. 
> 
> His heart hurts every time he speaks. 
> 
> Phil wants to hate him. 
> 
> But he can't.

The demon hissed half-heartedly when Phil approached, his squishy cheeks and adorable dimple making him less then threatening. If it wasn't for his large teeth, black shiny eyes and horns, Phil would have mistaken him for a human. It looked too normal, not mean enough to be of the Nether. Phil gripped the boy’s dusky arm, making the demon cry as his holy touch burnt his corrupted skin. 

"Ow, fuck! Can you let up?" The demons painfully pleasant English accent made Phil feel weak at the knees. He tugged the demon out of the purification room towards the drop point, listening to the demon whine in that goddamn pleasing voice.  
"Can you shut up?" Phil snapped, turning to face the whiny little shit.  
The boy ceased his whining, going sheet white like he'd seen a ghost.  
"Phil?" 

The way the boy said his name tied Phil's heart up in knots. Phil struggled to keep his composure, unsure if he wanted to hug the boy or slap him.  
"Phil? It's Dan! God, I've missed you! You got raptured and this is where you went?" Dan rambled, his shiny black eyes lighting up excitedly. Phil's head ached every time he said his name, painful flashes of fractured memories striking through his brain. 

"I don't know what you’re talking about. Please be quiet." Phil snapped, pulling the demon a long behind him.  
He could sense that Dan was hurt by his words, the demon falling silent and sighing.  
Phil threw Dan into the transport cage with a thud, Dan whining at the impact.  
"You're going to be sent to the Nether where you belong. Do yourself a favor and stop pretending you know me." Phil spoke harshly, despite the painful lump forming on his throat. 

Dan nodded, hastily wiping tears from his eyes.  
"Yeah. Ok. Let me just forget years of friendship like you apparently did." Dan mumbled, curling up in the corner of his cage. Phil shook his head; the flashing pain returning behind his eyes and flew away from the boy who made his heart ache. 

~

Phil couldn't sleep.  
The bright red glow of the UnderDark portal flared with every demon that was thrown back into the abyss, sending flashes of striking red light across Phil's room. Often, the glow was comforting, a reminder of a job well done, but tonight, it frightened him.  
Dan's teary face kept flashing through his mind, the fear on his face, the dimple in his cheek and the softness of his skin all made Phil's body burn.  
In all kinds of wrong and delicious ways.  
Phil huffed, sleeping wasn't going to happen, and standing from his bed, slipped on his clothes. He needed answers and Dan was the only one who could give them. 

Phil squeezed his soft hips through the small window of his room, taking flight effortlessly as he slipped into the night sky. Any other night, Phil would have savored the different air temperature and the soft glow of the moon on the golden domes, but tonight he flew with intensity and purpose, the wind whipping at his face. 

He smacked into Dans cage with a force rivalling that of a small truck.  
"Jesus! What was that?" Dan screeched, gripping the bars of his cage in fear. Phil climbed up the bars, the glow of the UnderDark portal growing ever closer as the cages clanked along the track.  
"Shut up. I'm here to break you out. I need to disable the auto lock." Phil commented mainly to himself, flying backwards and smacking the door again with his feet. 

Dan yelped as the door squeaked off its hinges, falling into the abyss of clouds beneath them.  
Phil offered his hand to the startled demon. "C'mon hurry. Before they find something wrong." He said hastily, allowing Dan to step out.  
"Why though?" Dan questioned, wincing at the freezing cold burn of Phil's grip. Phil shook his head. "I don't know. You seem important to me." He shrugged, pulling Dan into a bridal carry. "Ever flown before?"  
"Fuck no!" Dan managed to stammer, frantically looking at the clouds and Phil.  
Phil smirked. "You're in for a ride."  
Dan screamed as Phil took to the air, preforming a delicate twirl, his wings extending to their full glory. Dan gasped, his hair whipping at his horns as Phil dove through the fluffy clouds. The soft beats of his wings in the silence were comforting, allowing Dan to breathe and view his friend for first time in a long time. 

He was stunningly beautiful. Phil’s ceramic coloured skin glowed under the moonlight, soft lines of sparkling silver dashed through his skin, like marble. His halo golden and proud spinning with every beat of his powerful white fluffy wings. Phil caught Dans gaze and smiled uncomfortably.  
"What? Have I got something on my face?" 

Dan shook his head, laughing softly. "No, you're just stunning. Even more so then before. Purity did wonders for you." Dan complimented, brushing Phil's cheek with his knuckle. Phil hissed at his touch, Dan snapping his hand back.  
"Please don't touch me. Holding you now is painful enough." Phil grumbled, adjusting Dan in his arms. 

Confusion splashed across Dans features. "What? Burns? How does that work?" He mumbled, staring at the soft burn on Phil's cheek.  
Phil sighed, slowing his flight. "Can you wiggle inside here please? Don't make any noise." Phil lifted Dan under his armpits and stuck his head through his window.  
"I'm not going to fit! I'm too big!" Dan feebly protested, his shoulders crushing into his cheeks as Phil feed him through the window.  
Phil groaned, lifting Dans hips and pressing on his ass. "Get in there goddamn it." He cursed, pushing Dan's ass with his shoulder. Dan felt his face flush with colour as the angel basically pressed his face against his bum.  
He buried his intrusive horny thoughts, wiggling through the tiny window and falling loudly onto the soft carpet.

"Ow fuck!" Dan hissed, rubbing his face and getting to his feet. Phil squeezed perfectly through the window and folded his wings against his back. "I told you to be quiet dammit." Phil whispered, dusting himself off. Dan stifled the sarcastic comment building in his throat and took in Phil's room. It was really fucking white. 

Gold furniture with white linen, gold armour on a modal in the corner and a splattering of colourful t-shirts on the white carpet. 

"Wow. You've changed." Dan mused, running his black smokey hand across Phil's golden chair.   
"Don't touch anything! You'll get your demon germs on things" Phil said with disgust, slapping Dan's hands away.   
"Now, talk. Why do you know me?" Phil frowned, folding his arms arose his chest.   
Dan looked offended. "You just forgot? Like nothing?" Dan spoke harshly. Phil stared at the demon blankly and shrugged. "I don't remember anything about being human. I don't need too." He shrugged again, flopping into his plush gold armchair. Dan groaned. "I can't believe this. You have to remember me!" He half shouted, waving his hands around exasperation.   
Phil rolled his eyes. "If I did, I don't think we'd be having this conversation. I just know that it hurts to think about. " Phil mumbled, frowning as the burning pain returned behind his eyes. 

Dan sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to show you. How do we get down from here?" Dan questioned, looking out of Phil's window.   
Phil snorted. "From the AfterLight? You don't. You have to break the cloud barrier. And only angels can do that." Phil said matter a factly, picking at his shorts.   
"You're a angel though. We have to go down there." Dan explained, pacing a track in Phil's carpet.   
"No. I'm not doing that. We're not allowed to go through without a purpose, dumb demon." Phil retorted, standing and flicking Dan on the forehead with his wing. 

"Fuck off with that Phil. I'm serious. We need to go to our apartment." Dan grumbled, avoiding another flick from Phil's wing.   
Phil sighed. The adorably determined scowl splashed across Dans features was awfully convincing. "Fine. Early tomorrow morning, we'll break the surface." Phil snapped. "Stop scowling would you. It's very distracting." He addded, flicking Dan in the centre of his eyes with his wing.   
"Stop it!!!"   
Phil resisted the urge to laugh.   
This boy was dangerous.   
He was making Phil feel...things.   
Impure things.


	5. You're getting under my skin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned this piece from a lovely artist on twitter called Nikki (@noogaloo) quite a while ago, but I finally got the guts to post my fic on here. 
> 
> It's one of my favourite pieces I've ever had commissioned. 
> 
> Go check them out on Twitter! @noogaloo @noogaloo @noogaloo 
> 
> <3 <3  
> Also thank you so much for the kudos on my work! There's more coming!!


	6. Bleached Walls and Pulled Heartstrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan takes Phil back to a ruined apartment and what Phil sees makes him feel sick. 
> 
> Why does this demon make him Phil burn so deliciously?

Just as the sun began to break through Phil's window, Dan was bouncing on Phil's bed.   
"Get up. Get up. Get up. You said we had to go. " he babbled, smacking the pillows next to Phil's head, getting his dusty grey powder everywhere.   
"Goddamn it. Stop. Your goddamn demon dust is getting everywhere. " Phil groaned, shaking his pillow free of Dans dust and getting to his feet. Phil removed his sleep shirt and stretched his wings to their full glorious width. The sleep cramps were truly the worst. 

Dan felt his jaw drop to his feet. Phil was goddamn ripped. His back was basically carved out of marble and his hips, Oh his hips!, they were flared with raw muscle. He felt himself staring and quickly distracted himself by picking at his claws as Phil slipped on a powder blue t-shirt.   
"Dan, did you sleep on this?" He snapped, pointing at a massive black dust patch on the chest and scowling.   
Dan’s cheeks flushed with colour. "Yeah..." he mumbled sheepishly, hiding his hands behind his back. 

Phil shot Dan a glare, smacking the dust off his shirt. "Asshole."   
He flexed his powerful wings and gesturing to the shy demon. "Let's get this over with, demon boy." 

The sky was gloriously blue, making the reflection pools look like they were made of candy.   
"What's that for? Dan wondered out loud, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.   
Phil resisted the urge to sigh impatiently, the demon wouldn't shut up.   
"That's where light beings go to purify themselves. You bathe in the waters and your purity is instantly reinvigorated” He grumbled, adjusting Dan in his arms, the burns this boy was causing would call for a lengthy visit to said pools. 

"Ok, you're going to have to hold your breath, breaking the barrier alters the air pressure." Phil shouted over the whipping wind at the demon boy in his arms. Dan obeyed and sucked in a lung full of air, holding onto Phil tighter as He penetrated the cloud barrier. The wind roared past Dans ears, the pressure causing them to pop. he didn't dare open his eyes, even when the sunlight grew warm and bright on his face. 

"Hey. We're here. You can breathe." Phil jostled him, a ghost of a smile on his lips. The light was blinding on the living plain, the smell worse.   
"Oh god, why does it smell like a bag full of shit!” Dan complained, regretting ever breathing.   
"The air in the after light is so pure that coming back to pollution and fumes is quite startling." Phil explained, flying just above the first cloud layer.   
"So. Where's this apartment you speak of?" He asked, breaching the clouds to the bustling streets of London. 

Dan directed Phil across the streets, pointing out pubs and street signs until they came to a solid building not far from the center of London.   
Phil landed with a graceful ‘whoosh’ and plopped Dan down onto his feet, folding his wings behind his back.   
"This is it." Dan sounded uneasy, pushing the door to the apartments and bouncing up the stairs. Phil followed, watching the almost hypnotic wave of Dan's hips. A deep delightful burn flicked into life low in Phil's gut, he longed to grip the soft pale flesh of Dan's ass. Phil bit his bottom lip and averted his eyes. Such impure thoughts could shatter his halo.

"Lucky for us, the doors not locked, ever since you..." Dan started, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat, changing the subject. "Shall we?"  
Phil followed the tall demon inside the apartment, greeted by the stale smell of burnt carpet and catastrophe of ripped and destroyed furniture.   
"I haven't been back here for three months, I got...um." Dan hesitated, absentmindedly scratching at his horn. 

"Broken. Torn apart. Melted. Whatever.” Phil clarified, noting the large charred footprints from Dan's Demonic form pressed into the carpet. "You turned here. Must have been agony” Phil murmured blandly, growing bored and waving the dust away from his person. Demon dust was disgusting and would take months to clean out of his feathers. And this places was full of it. 

This was proving to be a waste of time; the demon was clearly delusional, and Phil would have to fill out so much paperwork for this mistake. 

"You were raptured here..”   
The words from Dan's mouth snapped Phil out of his thoughts, swiveling to face Dan. "What did you say?" He hissed, storming over and invading Dan's personal space. Dan studied Phil's annoyed features, almost aroused by the fact Phil was so close to him.  
"Just there actually. Look" Dan said thickly, trying to control his urge to brush his lips against Phil's own. Phil narrowed his icy eyes and frowned, stomping away to the corner of what could called be a lounge room. 

The television set was shattered, covered in a thin, sparkling white powder that covered most of the carpet in the corner of the room. The walls and curtains were bleached a powder blue, and most striking of all, a large shadow of huge glorious wings was burnt into the two walls and across the window. Phil swallowed thickly, feeling emotions he hadn't felt in what felt like years.

The demon boy was right, Phil clenched his jaw, a rush of emotions running through him.

His memories flooded back, the fear of Rapture and the painful pull at his heart as Dan's terrified screams replayed in his mind.


	7. Static Filled Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos! <3 
> 
> This is a flashback to the past so don't get confused! 
> 
> Angels shouldn't remember anything from before.
> 
> For good reason it seems.

Phil had been feeling off for weeks, a sharp burning headache had kept him awake for nights on end and it was getting to a point where he struggled to open his eyes in fear they'd burn up. 

Dan had flown into a panic around Phil trying his hardest to help his ailing friend, becoming concerned when Phil refused to open his eyes. 

"Phil please. What's going on?" Dan had begged, dragging him out of bed and propping Phil up against pillows in the lounge.   
Phil just shook his head and had followed the sound of Dan's voice when he had left him on the couch to fiddle with the television and sat on the floor next to his leg. "I can't open my eyes. I'm scared." Phil had whispered, wrapping his arms around Dan's leg. Dan squatted down and stroked Phil's face, only to stop abruptly. 

"Phil. Your skin is glowing." Dan's voice was dripping with concern.   
"Dan? I think you should call someone” Phil had cried, a burning sensation slowly appearing in his limbs. Dan scrambled backwards, smacking the Tv over straight into his friend on the floor. The impact caused Phil to open his eyes, the whole room illuminating like a flash bang went off.   
A strong beam of light penetrated the ceiling, plaster and wood blowing across the floor and pulling Phil into the air, bum first, like some kind of alien tractor beam. 

Phil had held onto Dan until his fingernails dug rakes into Dan's flesh, cause him to release his grip. Phil’s skin began crackle and flake, burning into Dan’s hands. Dan was screaming, blood dribbling down his arms and thick tears pouring down his face. "Phil, please! Don't go!"   
Phil's tears mimicked his partners, though they sparkled with an intensity Dan had never seen. They hit his face like tiny daggers, bouncing with a ‘clink’ onto the floor.   
Phil cried as his clothes burnt off him, the intensity of the holy light coursing through his body snapping through the basic fibers of cloth, leaving him glowing white and naked.   
Dan had to shield his eyes from the light emitting from his friend and screamed for help,   
Until.   
*Bang*   
The relief was instant as his huge wings burst from Phil’s back and he was ingulfed in a ball of piercing white light like many others around the world on the day of the AfterLight Rapture. 

And that's all Phil could remember.

And that frightened him.


	8. Plastic Hands and Cold Shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan tries his damn hardest to help Phil get through the painful memories. 
> 
> Phil doesn't need his help. 
> 
> Or does he? lol
> 
> The smut is coming.

Dan mimicked the noise that Phil's wings had made as they burst from his person. "You were gone. All of you. Gone." Dan's voice wavered, as he hastily wiped his tears away.   
"Not long after, I was enthralled into darkness” Dan sighed, gently running his fingers across his textured horns. Phil released a shaky breath and released his wings to their full glorious span. 

The shadows matched, no matter how he moved or wished they didn't. Phil choked on the sob in his throat and fell to his knees.   
"I can't handle this right now." He bawled, wiping his tears away and gripping at the carpet.   
Dan awkwardly approached the crying angel, avoiding Phil's large wings and sat on the floor next to him. "Take your time. I don't know what they did to you. But remembering takes time." Dan soothed, avoiding getting too close to the angel. "I wish I could touch you." He murmured quietly, picking at his gold claws. 

Phil took a few shaky breaths. "Why does it hurt so much." He mumbled; his voice thick with sadness. Dan wanted with all his heart to hold the quivering angel, to wipe away the thick tears and soothe his sorrows. He stood from the floor and rummaged through a drawer, pulling out two plastic bags. 

Phil hadn't noticed Dan leave, the gnawing pain in his guts almost unbearable.   
He still didn't understand why the thought of leaving Dan hurt him so deeply, but he felt he was slowly opening a door to feelings he wasn't sure he wanted to feel. 

Phil's mangled thoughts were broken by the sound of crinkling plastic and the feel of a demonically warm hand on his back.   
"Are you actively trying to hurt me?" Phil could barely muster any kind of anger at the demon, his question sounding more like a whimper then a growl.   
Dan continued rubbing his hand up and down Phil's back, savouring the feeling of Phil's angelic coolness seeping into his skin.   
"Does it hurt?" Dan questioned softly, placing his right hand on Phil's shoulder. It was covered in a small plastic bag held to his wrist with a rubber band. Phil felt a ghost of a smile creep across his face. 

"No. Surprisingly it doesn't." He sniffled and dried his eyes. "I'm sorry I doubted you. You clearly know me." He whispered, placing his hand over Dan's on his shoulder. Dan took the chance to interlock their fingers. "It's ok, but you have a lot more to remember." Dan smiled softly, giving Phil's hand a soft squeeze.   
Phil felt his heart quicken, the deliciously sinful feeling creeping back into his body.   
"Dan.." Phil started, feeling his words dry up as he spoke, Dan looking over his face, pausing on his lips. "What were you to me?" He whispered, inching closer to the demon who set his body on fire.   
"I feel...I feel like it was important."   
Dan blushed. "I could show you, but. Give me a second" he babbled, standing and rummaging through the kitchen drawers. 

Phil couldn't help but feel disappointed and took this time to re center himself.  
What in the Gods names was he doing here?   
So, what if this boy was something to him? He was a demon. It was strictly forbidden for him to even speak to demons, let alone...do that. Phil quickly spun his halo to rid himself of the impure thoughts that flooded his body. He folded his wings against his back, straightening up his clothes and tidying his face from tears.   
He was an archangel crying over a lowly demon for the Gods sake. What was he doing....


	9. Gods Forgive Me for I have fucked a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension is wound so tight you could cut it.
> 
> Phil refuses to acknowledge the burning lick of the sin, Lust, nipping at his heels. 
> 
> Dan just wants his friend back. 
> 
> ~  
> This is a long one! I got a bit excited and I enjoy writing smut lol. 
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos! y'all are keeping me writing!

Dan returned to the lounge armed with a roll of cling film, taking a seat next to the mopey angel.   
Phil barely acknowledged Dan's presence, his mind cloudy and heavy as he curled up into a ball.   
"Are you going ok?" Dan questioned quietly, placing a plastic-coated hand on Phil's shoulder.   
"No. I'm not fucking ok." Phil mumbled hastily, smacking Dan's hand off.  
"I'm an angel. You're a demon. I should be throwing you back to where you belong." He grumbled into his knees, placing his head between them.   
"Please don't push me away. I want to help you Phil." Dan suggested weakly, crossing his fingers that Phil wouldn't snap. 

Phil huffed, standing from his seat and paced "What could you possibly help me with?" Phil half shouted at the demon boy, feeling the frustration turn to rage inside him. 

Dan avoided meeting Phil's blazing white gaze. "I just want my friend back." He mumbled, feeling incredibly uncomfortable and silly with these bags around his hands. 

Phil scoffed. " You? You're not my friend! I don't want to be around you." Phil's rage grew, his eyes flicking white and halo spinning aggressively.   
Phil flexed his wings aggressively, shooting a quick gust of sparkling dander across Dan’s face, burning his face like thousands of tiny diamonds piercing his corrupted skin.  
Dan growled under his breath and got to his feet, hissing in pain at the slight burns appearing on his skin. 

“You listen here, Angel, you came back and set me free! This was your decision " Dan spat through his teeth, venom spraying against Phil’s t-shirt and pressed his chest against Phil's and bared his teeth.

Phil swallowed heavily, the corrupted venom sizzling through his clothing and burning his skin.  
"No, you listen, Filth. I did what I thought would clear my mind. I should have let rot in that cage." Phil sneered, pushing his chest back into the demons, his halo now spinning faster. 

The two beings throbbed with sexual tension. Their faces inches away from each other, noses touching as their stalemate began to crumble around them. 

"Oh, for fucks sake.” Dan growled impatiently, pulling the angel into a sloppy kiss.   
Phil protested immediately, pushing his icy hands against the demon and flapping his wings in fear.  
Dan pushed through the searing pain and the smell of his flesh crystalizing, pressing his tongue into Phil’s mouth. Phil nearly choked on the thick snake like organ as it traced over his back teeth and smothered his teeth in a heavy amount of slimy black drool. 

Phil knew his will was faltering, his halo clanging loudly against itself in alarm of the sin flooding the Angel’s pure form.   
"Ssh Phil. Just. Relax." Dan whispered against the angel’s lips, gently nipping at his soft lips with his razor-sharp teeth.   
Phil met Dan’s pure black eyes and felt the lust bloom within his gut like a fresh spring rose. He moaned softly into Dan’s mouth, 

“Corrupt me”

Phil’s halo clattered to the ground, sparking and groaning in determination to save its owners broken will.   
Phil pulled at Dan's tattered clothes, desperate to feel the demon’s burning skin against his hands.   
Dan pulled his shirt off, pulling the plastic bags off his hands with it.   
Phil's lust filled eyes took in the delicious sight in front of him as Dan removed his jeans. His body was scarred from the corruption, deep grey lines covered the contours of his torso and plush thighs, giving his skin a dusky smoke-like texture. Phil gasped, almost wanting to shield his eyes. 

“Gods Forgive me” 

Dan's cock stood proud against his belly, rings of deep grey corruption lined his length, Phil could practically feel the sin licking at his neck just looking at it. 

“I need him” 

Phil breathed quietly and removed his clothes, almost all too urgently, his own cock straining at its cloth prison.   
"Oh wow. Purity certainly did wonders too you." Dan purred sultrily, giving Phil a once over and pulling on his cock. 

The Angel’s body looked like it was craved from pure marble, shimmering in the sunlight like he was dusted with icing sugar. His cock stood grandly against his stomach, practically throbbing and pink at the tip.   
Intricate white swirls coated his chest, evidence of his ranking in the after light.   
Dan licked over his teeth, his deep black eyes scanning over the angels shimmering body.   
"Come on ArchAngel, purify my ass." Dan taunted, bending over and exposing his deliciously plump ass and rosy hole to the angel. 

Phil surprised himself with the growl that threw itself out of him, his powerful wings flexing as he approached the compromised demon. He stroked his fingertips across Dan's smoky scars that graced his soft ass cheek, savoring the soft sizzle from Dan's skin crystallizing from his touch. Dan moaned like a whore and pressed his ass against Phil's crotch.   
"Phil, please." He whispered, his voice breaking as his sexual arousal began to peak.   
Phil groaned at the delicious sound of Dan's arousal and slapped His ass. "You want to get purified, you disgusting lump of sin?." He growled, sheer arousal setting him alight at the sight of his handprint burning on Dan's cheek. Dan reached behind him, holding a condom between his claws delicately. 

"Shut up and fuck me" Dan spat, grabbing his ass cheek and spreading it open to expose his hole, his cock throbbing painfully with anticipation. Phil quickly slid the condom over his painfully hard cock and stroked Dan's hole with a wet finger. He coated his cock with a thick layer of spit before slipping into Dan's tight ass.   
Dan cried out, biting into his knuckle, breaking his dusky skin and spilling his deep crimson blood across the couch. Phil moaned, the feeling of Dan's ass clenching around his cock was maddening. He felt such deep sin within his soul, its ghostly black tendrils choking his purity. 

He knew the sin would be dripping off of him and honestly, at this point, he didn't care. Dan felt so good. So right. 

Phil moved his hips into a solid rhythm, the delicious slap of his hips against Dan's thighs breaking up the sounds of their mingling moans. Dan panted and moaned like a restrained beast, his claws digging rakes into the upholstery as Phil roughly fucked him.   
"Oh gods, forgive me” Phil panted roughly, beads of pearl like sweat slipping off his forehead and landing on Dan's back, pooling in the deep grey crevice like scars.   
Phil continued his delightfully sinful assault on Dan's body, his fingernails leaving frost bitten gashes in Dan's soft thighs.   
Dan's moans morphed into corrupted hissed and growls as his orgasm crept ever closer, his cock dribbling thick pre cum down the shaft. Phil grabbed onto Dan's horns, pulling the demons head up and pounded into him. 

"You like this? You filthy depraved creature!" Phil growled, groaning as Dan clenched delicious around his shaft. Dan's eyes lolled back into his sockets, thick black drool spilling through his sharp teeth and down his chin. Phil savored the demons wanton stare, the pure debauchery of his sin sending Phil spiraling over the edge. 

He came. Hard. 

Phil's first orgasm in years slammed through him, almost winding the poor angel as he came. He pulled on Dan's horns aggressively, causing the demon to screech and pushing him over the edge.   
Dan came up his chest and across the sofa seats, releasing a beastly roar as his orgasm shuddered through him.   
The angel flopped back onto the floor, overwhelmed and struggling to catch his breath. The angels cum had shattered the weak human condom and glowing shimmery cum was dribbling from the demon’s hole. 

Dan panted, his skin sizzling with icy cold frost. The pain was almost overwhelming, and he loved every minute of the aching pain. He stroked his now stinging hole with his claws, savoring the sticky shimmering cold cum that coated his dusky fingers. Dan licked between his claws, winking at the spent angel on the floor.   
Phil let out a pained groan. "I'm so burnt." He tentatively touched his sizzling lips, hips and cock, wincing at the pain. "Gods, Dan would you stop." He complained, averting his eyes from the sight in front of him. 

Dan was fingering his raw hole and running his claws over his frost bitten burns, scraping them rawer.   
"Never. It feels amazing." He hissed, his spent cock dribbling small amount of cum down the shaft.   
Phil rolled his eyes and stood painfully, wincing with every step towards...  
"Fuck. Dan. Where's the bathroom." He cursed, his burns starting to really sting.   
The demon groaned annoyingly and reluctantly stopped his disgusting display and waddled over to the angel.   
"Fine. Suit yourself. You used to love watching me play." He mumbled under his breath and lead Phil towards the bathroom.


	10. Run away from your memories, they can't hurt you up there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil literally bolts.

"That was a stupid idea." Phil grumbled in his ice bath, concentrating all his holy energy into the water. 

Dan shrugged, still picking at his crystallized frost bite. "I had fun." He mumbled, leaning on the edge of the tub. 

Phil scoffed. "Of course, you did. You're a demon. Made of sin." He spat, rubbing some of the icy holy water over himself, his bubbled burns gradually healing.   
Dan ignored the comment, rolling his eyes. It was going to take more than sex to crack his memory wide open. A bigger trigger. Dan stood from the tub, still completely naked, causing Phil to avert his eyes.   
"Put some clothes on!" Phil shouted after the demon, the sound of his repeated beratement fading as Dan padded into his old room.   
He rummaged around in his drawers, determined to find the ultimate trigger. 

And there it was.   
"Interactive Introverts: Final"   
Dan smiled, tracing his claws over the precious words written by previous human forms.   
This would have to trigger a memory. 

Dan returned to the bath, finding Phil staring off into space.   
"Hey...." dan started tentatively, sitting back next to the tub.   
Phil slowly came around, the tub water gradually fading from an icy blue colour to clear. "I'm tired Dan. I need to return to the AfterLight." Phil mumbled, rubbing his eyes and stretching his moistened wing out of the tub.   
"Please just look at this." Dan quietly suggested, offering the script to the sleepy angel. Phil snatched the paper from the demon and stood from the bath. 

"I'll take it with me. I need to go." He said dead pan, shaking his wings free of moisture. Dan nodded dumbly, still taken back by Phil's stunning physical form.   
Phil pushed the drooling demon and slipped his clothing back on.   
"Phil," Dan started, pulling on Phil's wrist. "Will you come back?" He murmured, indulging in the fleeting feeling of Phil's skin under his fingertips.   
Phil refused eye contact and snatched his hand back. "It’s forbidden. I shouldn’t even be here." He barely whispered, stomping out of the apartment and taking to the air. Dan watched him fly back up into the cloud barrier though the shattered windowpane. He barely just got him back. 

Dan bit back the sob rising in her chest, thick tears pooling in his eyes.   
"God fucking damn it” He whimpered, dropping to his knees, his thick sticky tears splashing against the carpet.   
He dug his claws into the soft burnt flooring, the pain of losing Phil for the second time gnawing at his gut. Dan's memories, unlike Phil's, were all too clear.


	11. Dan's memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan remembers the day he turned and how it made him feel. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos! I appreciate you all!

Dan had sat on the floor, his arms blistered and bleeding from Phil's desperate attempts to cling to him and just let the existential crisis take over. He had slumped onto the floor and laid there. He forgot how long it was, but it had to be at least three days. It was only when he was unbearably hungry that he rose and ventured outside. The sun hit his face, people spoke to him, food past his lips, yet nothing registered. 

There was nothing to feel. Phil, his best friend, his partner, had been taken from him. He spent most evenings disassociating or crying for hours into Phil's bedsheets, desperately trying to at least smell him. It had only been about two weeks since Phil's rapture when the pain started. Just behind his eyes. 

At first he was excited, maybe he would be raptured too. 

But the pain moved, burning just under his forehead, a constant dull ache. Dan was irritable and almost insatiably horny for no explainable reason, his cock straining against his jeans almost constantly.   
He tried desperately to ignore it, though the pain just grew intense until he couldn't bare it.   
He stripped himself down and shamefully laid wanton across Phil's bed and shoved Phil’s pyjama shorts under his nose. He breathed Phil's most intimate scent deeply, gripping his cock with his other hand and stroked. Every part of him pulsed with sexual energy as he continued his shameful display. His cock throbbed with each stroke, his breath catching as he chased the most delicious orgasm that was building deep in his gut. He hardly noticed the thick black tendrils of pure sin snaking up his legs, tying him to the bed. Dan groaned when the sin tentacles, slid inside him, his mind too hazy to even register the invader. 

His body pulled futility against the tendrils, a slight pang of fear striking through him as the tendrils stroked his cock and crept into his mouth.   
Dan began to panic, the tendrils pulling tighter with every minute, his erection still raging as it stroked him.  
The orgasm hit him like a truck, thick strands of cum splashing across the maze of tentacles as they swallowed him up. He moaned weakly, his eyes filling with thick black goo and black watery liquid splashed out his nostrils.

He could remember the burning sensation over taking his pleasure, before complete blackness.

Dan sighed and climbed back into his old bed, his horns clunking noisily against his head board. He'd get Phil back. Even if it hurt like a thousand knives in his heart.


End file.
